


OC DESIGN

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Hetalia Family [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: help make a oc for the story!!





	OC DESIGN

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to remove the adding of peoples oc's as I have not found a way to work them in.

**_MAIN CHARACTER OC -_ ** ****

we'll be voting on how the character looks/age, when this is finished I will POST the first chapter of the story and you'll see the winners in the notes.

 

** Hair length **

  * Long (to below shoulders)

  * Shoulder length

  * Pixie cut

  * Other (specify in comments)




**Hair colour**

  * Brown

  * Ginger

  * Blonde

  * Black

  * Other (specify in comment)




**Eye colour**

  * Brown

  * Green

  * Blue

  * Hazel

  * hetrochromia (specify what colours - means eyes are two ceperate colours)

  * Central hetrochromia - (specify what colours - the colour around the pupil differs from the iris - FUN TID BIT I HAVE THIS WITH BLUE/GREEN/BROWN)

  * Other - Specify in comments




 

**Representation**

  * Earth

  * Greenland

  * North America

  * Other - specify in comments




** R ** **ace**

  * Black

  * White

  * Other




 

**Height**

**c _urrently closed will be open soon._**

**Flaws**

  * Cannot read social cues well.

  * Easily distracted by animals.

  * other - specify in comments




** Traits (chose 4) **

  * Ambitious

  * Perfectionist

  * Prankster

  * Stern/strict

  * Shy

  * Nervous

  * other - Pick four of your own.




 

That's all for now my followers!!

I look forward to your contributions!!!

 


End file.
